sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aynoa the Porcupine
Biography: The collected and intelligent of the Porcupine twins, Aynoa prefers to use her mind over her fists, but still retains the family 'temper'. She loves clothes and fashion just as much as she loves tinkering, and you'll find her in her dad's old workshop or shopping at the mall. She was fine with being powerless and normal, but after Rusty gained his powers, she built her 'Nuero-Gear' to keep up with his shenanigans. She's a bit of a chatterbox and a drama-queen, and her fanatics drive her brother up the wall. Appearance: Cyan fur/pink hair with white tips, and a white muzzle. She has her dad's purple eyes, and her mother's sharp wit and attentiveness. She wears a purple and white chevron shirt, along with sleeveless hoodie and white jeans. Her Neural-Enhancer gauntlets and boots are pink and white. The 'Nuero-Gear' as she calls it has a circuit board design and was built to be fashionable as well as effective. She has updated her hairstyle multiple times in her reboot, going from wearing it down short, parting her bangs over one eye, and having dreads on one side. Relationships: Jasper the Porcupine: Aynoa's dad. He is a black furred porcupine who finds work as an explorer and bounty hunter of sorts, making a living on odd jobs ranging from locating treasure to protecting a government official. Like Lynnea, his work keeps him away from home most of the time and he can go months on end without seeing his wife and kids. As a father, he does his best to raise the twins but falls short sometimes thanks to not being around much and not understanding children very well. Lynnea the Porcupine: Aynoa's mother, a proud business woman who sadly finds herself in the office and at corporate meetings more than with her kids. She has short red hair and green eyes and is usually seen in business attire or purple clothing. She usually is home on the weekends and tries to spend that time with her family. She is where Rusty and Aynoa get their attitudes from, however according to Jasper it goes back much further than her. She is sharp witted and very dedicated to her work and her family. Rusty the Porcupine: Her fractal twin brother, though their birthdate is practically the only thing they have in common besides being short. He is hotheaded and moody, and they tend to argue most of the time they are together. Being twins, the share a natural link with each other, being accurately being able to judge the other's emotions, thoughts, and location. Their bond is so strong, that they have a pseudo-psychic link with each other and are able to send vibrations into each other's ears in order to communicate. Heather the Lynx: Heather is like another older sibling to Aynoa, as she constantly orders Aynoa around as well as watches out for the young porcupine's well being. The two will typically go shopping together as well as adventuring. Aynoa is the brains to Heather's brawn, and the pair goes well together no matter what the situation. Esmerelda the Emberman: Being the spirit of a fallen fire demon, something about Esmerelda has always rubbed Aynoa the wrong way. Besides her overly playful and seductive nature, she also gives Aynoa "the jitters" as she calls it. While their trust wasn't entirely mutual at first, they learn to get along with each other. Natalia the Gecko: Rusty and Aynoa's babysitter and nanny. She is a spunky 22 year old college student with a petite frame covered in green and yellow scales and she has purple hair. She pays her tuition by 'babysitting' R. and A., though oftentimes the roles are reversed and the porcupines end up taking control of the house. The twins do look up to Natalia as an older sister and will go to her with their problems even before their parents. Abilities: She built her Nuero-Enhancer Gear, metal gloves and shoes that channel and enhance her body's natural electrical impulses and gives them a large boost. With this gear she can fire bolts of electricity, absorb digital data and electricity, magnetize herself and other metal objects, as well as preform minor self-healing. Her electricity takes the form of electrical based graffiti, and her attacks leave colorful afterimages wherever she strikes. During her journey to find Rusty during the New Beginning timeline, she comes across a small anti-... organization of hackers known as FΔZ3 (FAZE) lead by a older girl named Ghost. In exchange for Aynoa's assistance, Ghost upgrades her Nuero Gear and teaches her to utilize her lightning powers. Her newfound abilities allow Aynoa to interface with machines using her mind and transform her body into a digital laser, along with other abilities. When using her powers, Aynoa leaves a pixelated and graffiti-like trail of light. New Beginning Arc Aynoa was perfectly content with living a normal teenage life. She was at the top of her academics and captain of her high school cheerleading squad. She had a great boyfriend and she was counting away the days until she went to college. She was so caught up in her own social life, that she didn't notice her twin brother Rusty beginning to slip away from her. They hung out less and argued more, until she realized he had gone missing completely. Afraid to face her mother and tell her how bad of a sister she was, Aynoa builds her Neuro-Enhancment Gear, specialized gloves and shoes that channel and amplify her body's natural electricity. Using her new tech, she sets out to find her brother. She eventually finds him, only to be possessed by Esmerelda through her psychic link with her brother and joins the two in their quest to defeat Agon. This doesn't work out since Heather removes Esmerelda from her brother's body. The twins go home to find their mother kidnapped by Esmerelda's step-brother Agon, and are thrust back into adventure in order to save her. The Great C4 Rally During one of their earlier adventures shortly after Jay first joined the group, Rusty and Aynoa enter a race known as the Great C4 Rally in order to stop , …, the founder and ally of the Ringmaster (the madman holding the Bianze captive. The race allowed Rusty and Aynoa to keep an eye on … while the rest their friends looked for a way to free the townspeople. 12 members are required to compete in the race and the winner was granted an elite status and (more or less) freedom from the tyranny the others faced. After joining the race under fake names, Rusty and Aynoa are given their entry bracelets and the race begins. Things are normal until after the first lap and the twins realize what the race truly is. It's a death race and the bracelets they were given are actually velocity bombs, devices that explode if the wearer is in last place after each lap or if they fail to meet the minimum speed requirements. The twins have no choice but to work their way up to the front to save their own skins and soon become the last two members. They are able to run in stride for several laps, but Aynoa has weaker stamina and was unable to keep up. Rusty sacrifices himself in order to save his sister and is killed by his exploding bracelet. This leaves Aynoa severely depressed as she literally just lost half of herself. Even after he comes back, she is left changed from the experience, now more mature and serious, but still retaining her sporadic childish nature. Dawn of the Equinox Arc Roughly five years after the New Beginning Arc, Aynoa and her friends have formed a vigilante hero group called The New Beginning 6. They travel around in her airship called the Thunderhcharm. She has fallen behind in training due to the time it took to build it and her brother surpasses her in speed. After her teammate Esmerelda disappears, she invites Monica into Team Hope in order to find her. Gallery Aynoa(Default).png|Aint she cute :3 Aynoa.jpg Aynoa Icon.png|Aynoa's Life Icon Aynoa Stat Card.png|Aynoa's Battle Card Aynoa_18.png|Aynoa cosplaying Android 18 from DBZ Trivia: * Her name is pronounced like "I - KNOW - UH" (Aynoa) * One of her brother's ears faces the wrong way from where Aynoa was pressed against him in their mother's womb. ** Another interesting fact about the twins' ears is that they can cause a tingling sensation in each other's ears. They can feel the sensation no matter the distance. They have learned Morse code in order to talk between themselves without having to say anything. ** The twins later learn that this ability is a lingering power left over from their psychic mother. Being a government assassin and spy, she had to wipe her children's memories of her job as well as those of their own powers in order to prevent the secret from ever getting out. While she has yet to confirm it to them, this means that the twins would have grown up to be psychic users instead of pyro and lightning wielders. * Though they have different appearances and personalities, Rusty and Aynoa are almost perfect clones of each other in their mannerisms. * With assistance from the Wvelven and a donation from the Lycato, she has built a ship called the Thundercharm. It is the group's main form of transportation and has been fitted to be as comfortable as possible since they often go several days in between missions. ** It has 4 bedrooms: she and Heather room together, Rusty and Jay room together, and Recon and Esmerelda have a room to themselves. ** Due to being a transport vehicle, it is low on weapons aside from a single laser cannon on its base. Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Porcupines